Weird little Story
by Sling the Newsie
Summary: My sister told me to do this. It's very weird. Lots of movie quotes. R/R please. Thanks.


A/N: Hey everyone! My sister gave me a funky chalenge thingy-ma-bob. She told me to write a cliche or whatever it is where the people can only say 3 things in their "line". This has alot of movie quotes.  
  
Discliamer: I do not own anything most of them belong to JK Rowling, except for Lia, who belongs to Kali Ma (man I hope she doesn't mind me using her character), Me, I belong to my mother and father till I'm 18, my coaches Michelle, and Andrea who belongs to them selves, Lauren who belongs to to her mom, or my mom who belongs to herself.  
  
  
ME: Hmm..... I'm hungry.  
  
*Hermione pops out of nowhere*  
  
HERMIONE: You should study!!  
  
ME: Study for what?  
  
HERMIONE: I don't know.  
  
*Ron pops out of nowhere*  
  
RON: Hey, wasssuupp everyone?  
  
ME: I need food.  
  
RON: Then get some.  
  
ME: I was gonna.  
  
*Harry pops out of nowhere*  
  
HARRY: Why'd you stop??  
  
ME: Hermione says study  
  
HERMIONE: You should!!  
  
ME: This is weird.  
  
RON: Really? Where's Pig?  
  
*Pig pops out of nowhere*  
  
PIG: hoot hoot hoot  
  
*Lia pops out of nowhere*  
  
LIA: What's that darling?  
  
PIG: I am bored.  
  
LIA: Everyone is.  
  
HERMIONE: They must be.  
  
ME: To read this!  
  
*Sirius pops out of nowhere*  
  
SIRIUS: Homework is worse!!  
  
RON: Than this story?  
  
ME: HAHA HEHE HOHO  
  
SIRIUS: What is fun?  
  
*James pops out of nowhere*  
  
JAMES: Pranks are fun!!  
  
HARRY: Movies are fun!!  
  
RON: What's a movie?  
  
ME: NEWSIES!!!!!!!  
  
LIA: Newsies??  
  
ME: Newsies' a movie  
  
LIA: Oh I see!!  
  
*Snape pops out of nowhere*  
  
SNAPE: WHAT'S GOING ON?  
  
*Draco pops out of nowhere*  
  
DRACO: We're hunting dragons.  
  
ME: We are?  
  
DRACO: Yeah from Dragonheart.  
  
LIA: First or Second?  
  
SNAPE: STRUMMINGS!!!!  
  
LIA: Yes?  
  
SNAPE: *blushes* Hey babe.  
  
LIA: Ok......  
  
HARRY: Draco's the dragon.  
  
DRACO: No I'm not.  
  
HERMIONE: Not you dingleberry.  
  
DRACO: Oh.  
  
ME: Draco was killed.  
  
JAMES: By Bowen right?  
  
ME: Yeah.  
  
SIRIUS: I love Dragonheart.  
  
*Charlie pops out of nowhere*  
  
CHARLIE: somone say dragon?  
  
SNAPE: DRAGONS AT SCHOOL????  
  
ME: Heehee, I'm sick.  
  
*Pomfrey pops out of nowhere*  
  
POMFREY: Your sick??  
  
RON: Who's sick?  
  
ME: NOBODY, GO AWAY!!  
  
POMFREY: Ok, bye children!  
  
*Pomfrey leaves*  
  
SNAPE: We're not children!  
  
RON: Some are.  
  
SNAPE: Like who?  
  
LIA: Erica, Ron, Harry....  
  
ME: Hermione...  
  
HERMIONE: I am not!  
  
SIRIUS: Says who?  
  
HERMIONE: I DO!!  
  
ME: Oh really fool?  
  
LIA: Shampoo is better...  
  
ME: Conditioner is better..  
  
*Dudley pops out of nowhere*  
  
DUDLEY: I'm HUNGRY!!  
  
ME: Join the club.  
  
DUDLEY: GIVE ME FOOD!  
  
ME: Haha I'm ME.  
  
DUDLEY: GIVE DUDLEY FOOD!!!!  
  
ME: You're like Heather.  
  
DUDLEY: Who?  
  
ME: My sister.  
  
DUDLEY: HARRY!!!!!!!  
  
HARRY: What??  
  
DUDLEY: GET DUDLEY FOOD!!  
  
HARRY: Get your own!  
  
DUDLEY: MOMMYYYYYY!!!!!  
  
*Petunia pops out of nowhere*  
  
PETUNIA: What darling?  
  
DUDLEY: I'm hungry!  
  
PETUNIA: AAAAAGGGGGHHH! WIZARDS!!!!  
  
DUDLEY: Huh?  
  
PETUNIA: RUN!!!!!!!!  
  
*Lily pops out of nowhere*  
  
LILY: *Hands dudley a cookie* Here Dudley.  
  
DUDLEY: Thank you!! *turns into a canary* TWWEEETTT!!  
  
SIRIUS: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
*Voldemort pops out of nowhere*  
  
VOLDEMORT: Hey that's mine!  
  
ME: Huh?  
  
VOLDEMORT: NOT YOU AGIAN!!!!  
  
ME: Oh yes ME!!  
  
*Voldemort runs away*  
  
DUDLEY: HA Take That!!  
  
*Leean from Dragonheart New Begining pops out of nowhere*  
  
LEEAN: HUNGYA!!  
  
PETUNIA: I'm not scared!!  
  
DUDLEY: I AM!!  
  
*Dudley runs away*  
  
ME: Time to go!  
  
RON: where?  
  
ME: Gymnastics  
  
JAMES: Huh?  
  
HERMIONE: AHH forget studying!!  
  
HARRY: You ok Herm?  
  
HERMIONE: Yeah, GYMNASTICS ROCKS!!  
  
LIA: You bet.  
  
ME: We're here!!  
  
*My coaches Michelle and Andrea are at the gymn*  
  
Michelle: Erica, You're LATE!!  
  
ME: I know, sorry.  
  
ANDREA: Who are they?  
  
ME: Me at 8.  
  
ANDREA: Huh?  
  
ME: Just Joking.  
  
ANDREA: Tonight we're WORKING  
  
*Lauren pops through the door*  
  
LAUREN: Hey Erica!  
  
ME: Hi, meet......everyone!  
  
LAUREN: Hi everyone!!  
  
ANDREA: You're all insane!!! *calls mental hospital*  
  
RON: OH NO!!  
  
*A big truck comes and some guys puts everyone in it*  
  
ME: Hey they're hott!  
  
LAUREN: Yeah they are!  
  
*The truck stops and the guys put everyone in a room and gives them smiley face slippers*  
  
*Counsler pops out of nowhere*  
  
COUNSLER: What is wrong?  
  
ME: Halucinations.  
  
COUNSLER: How feel you?  
  
ME: Cold sir.  
  
COUNSLER: I'm a woman.  
  
ME: Oh well!  
  
COUNSLER: Scared are you?  
  
ME: YES SIR!!!!  
  
*Mom pops out of nowhere*  
  
MOM: What's this?  
  
COUNSLER: halutionations.  
  
MOM: Oh  
  
ME: MOTHER!!!!!!  
  
COUNSLER: Here, strong medication.  
  
MOM: GOOD  
  
ME: Prepare to disappear!  
  
MOM: Wait a little  
  
*I take the pills and wait 15 minutes*  
  
ME: Disappered yet?  
  
*opens door that just appeared*  
  
EVERYONE: SURPRISE!!!!  
  
ME: You guys suck!  
  
EVERYONE: We eat knives!  
  
ME: AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*faints*  
  
  
  
**The End**  
  
A/N: There it's done and compleatly pointles and stupid!! HAHAHA!!  



End file.
